Katia's nightmare
by MaxX2
Summary: This is a script of what would happen if Prequel was an animated movie. Katia has her first nightmare here.


**This is som my friend made a few months ago for Prequel How To Make A Cat Cry The Adventure**

 **If you want the links I can't give them but the song is called the shadow people and the scene is Katias first nightmare.**

BlakeWolf 5113

So Okay guys, sorry for this giant wall of text but this is really cool. I now this comment section is like almost dead so Imma try and help.

So like I said my brother just started reading Prequel not long ago and he just finishes this scene here

L/url?url=http%3A%2F% .com%2F2011%2F06%2F508%2F%3A-_mOjunEUMx9pMwziNxEHl3kIFo&cuid=2930181

He is a film major and writes some really cool stuff. So he wrote a script for an animated version of this scene.

For the music it should start off somewhat like this

watch?v=kMSmZkR2o-U

and turn into something of a kind of loud dark noise. Errie, intense, incoherent, disturbing.

Okay here it is:

FADE IN:

DARKNESS

INT. CYLINDRICAL ROOM. NIGHT.

SHADOWS across Katia's body. Her eyes black and hollow. Her body merely a silhouette. The amulet around her neck.

The room is nearly pitch black. Columns in a circle, cylindrical room, leading up to a cylindrical wall enclosing everything. No entrance... no exit.

Katia stands in the center. At first seeming confused, frightened. But then begins to search her surroundings.

The encompassing walls. The faint light. Emptiness.

Silence, all but the faint sounds of Katia's movements and perhaps even the slight sound of music (Described above). Even these seem at a distance.

POV Katia: Slowly, moving through the circle. As the spin ends, revealing the full 360 degrees of the room, stops.

Beat

Slowly moves down onto the light source of the room. CANDLES ATOP A BIRTHDAY CAKE...

Katia looks around. ABOVE there seems to be no ceiling to the room, only the infinitely stretching cylindrical wall.

Looking down, Katia tugs on her amulet. It seems bound to her neck.

Back to the cake. Katia approaches. Cautious.

Examining the cake, points two fingers at her head with each hand, she imagines upon her head a TRIANGULAR HAT.

Back to the cake. Katia puts the hat aside.

Pauses to look around, only momentarily. Then blows out the candles.

POOF...

K

A FAINT RED GLOW BEHIND HER EMANATING FROM A DIAMOND AND A PAIR OF EYES. THE FIGURE. THE KING.

Katia in front of him. Fear. She doesn't dare turn around. Slowly the music grows. EERIE.

She closes her eyes.

POV Katia: Eyes open. DARKVISION. The columns of the room.

Around the King now seems to come a faint glow.

The sound of a heartbeat beginning to come in.

Katia's eye's now white and glowing. She holds a piece of cake in her hand.

Crackling as the KING'S DIAMOND begins to crack around his chest. Echoing through the columns... Still, Katia does not dare turn around.

The King towers over her. Her body shaking.

Katia points two fingers at her head with each hand. Quill Weave appears.

The music stops. The heartbeat stops.

The two turn to each other, a sense of warmth between them. They take each other's hands.

The King... watching.

Behind them, the King approaches. It is unclear what his intentions are now. He reaches forward. The two still face away. In the corner of her eye Katia watches as the King reaches for Quill Weaves shoulder...

Katia's hand... shaking.

The King touches Quill Weave, gently.

Suddenly, as if on it's own, Katia's hand SMACKS the King's off of Quill Weave. The King's hand motionless behind them.

Beat

Deafening silence... Katia stares.

With a shattering ROAR the King transforms. TENTACLES AND SPIKES. STABS QUILL WEAVE. The blood splashing everywhere, grey and bleak.

Covered in Quill Weave's blood, holding her piece of cake which crumbles in her hand.

CU: Katia's fist, CLENCHING.

CU: Katia's fist, CLENCHING.

Katia LUNGES forward, claws out. A DESPERATE RAGE. No contact with the King, only an attempt to scare.

The King looks down upon her a with a heavy WHACK knocks Katia OUT OF THE FRAME, and even seems to BREAK AWAY THE EDGES OF THE SCREEN. The King ROARS and grows larger, expanding outside the edges of the screen.

INT. WHITE SPACE. NIGHT.

THE FOLLOWING SCENE WILL CUT BETWEEN THE KING AND KATIA, AND EVERY TIME IT CUTS THE CLIPS WILL GET SHORTER AND SHORTER.

KATIA: LYING ON THE GROUND. LEG BROKEN. BLEEDING. BREATHING. - AROUND HER THERE IS NOTHING BUT WHITE. SHE DESPERATELY ATTEMPTS TO GET UP, GLANCING INTO THE AIR.

THE KING: WHITE BACKGROUND - AN ENORMOUS MONSTROSITY, SWIRLING,FLYING. - TO LOOK AT IT YOU WOULD NOT SEE IT'S CONNECTION TO KATIA; BUT NOT THE MUSIC, NOR KATIA'S BREATHING, NOR THE ROARS OF THE KING CHANGE. THE HEARTBEAT, LOUDER.

KATIA: DESPERATE CRAWL FOR LIFE, STALKED BY A TRAIL OF HER OWN BLOOD. SHE SITS. YANKS ON HER AMULET - NOTHING. FINGERS AT HER HEAD - NOTHING.

THE KING: LARGER, FIERCER. IT'S BODY MOVING FASTER, FILLING MORE AND MORE OF THE SCREEN. IT'S FACE HUNTING.

KATIA: STILL CRAWLING. BEHIND HER IT SEEMS SHE HAS DRAWN A DEPICTION OF HERSELF LABELED 'REAL'.

THE KING: UNSTOPPABLE, NEARLY THE ENTIRE SCREEN FILLED.

KATIA: CRAWLING WITH HER LAST REMAINING STRENGTH

THE KING: NOW ENGULFING THE ENTIRE SCREEN.

KATIA: EXHAUSTION OVERCOMING HER. SHE CAN GO NO FURTHER.

The music fades away, along with the King's roars. All that remains is Katia's BREATHING and the HEARTBEAT - both lessening but present.

Katia looks back to see the King standing behind her in it's original form - APPROACHING.

She backs to an invisible corner. As the King is about to reach her she is filled with one last fit of rage. EYE OF FEAR to the King, and with no effect the King launches it's appendages forward and impales Katia.

SHOCK.

Katia awakes from her nightmare...


End file.
